Good Company
by Scarpaw
Summary: You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me, yes together we two. Together, that's you; forever with me. We'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together we'll be.


Wow... this thing is a beast. 3820 words, excluding AN's. This is my first time writing a Hetalia fic, so I hope I did the fandom justice. My best friend got me into Hetalia recently, and I am [mostly] up-to-date with everything going on.

I was watching some YouTube videos, and I found a HRExChibitalia video to _Good Company_ from Oliver and Company and it inspired me to write this [in my opinion] beast.

This is a kind-of-sort-of-not HRExChibitalia and GerIta fic. No out-right mentioning of those pairings, but they are implied. Also, this doesn't support/not support the Holy Rome is Germany theory. You can make your own assumptions while reading.

All the nations are going to be referred to as their nation's name, no human names. [Mainly because I didn't think of it at the time I started this, and I only realized it halfway through, and by then I was too lazy to go make the changes. (Also, I don't know Holy Rome's human name...)]

Anyways! This is a song fic, but the lyrics don't start for a while down the page. Also, this takes place after the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, so...

"Talking"

_Flashback [also used as emphasis]_

**_Song Lyrics_**

Read, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Needless to say, I do not own Hetalia, or _Good Company _from Oliver and Company.**

_**Good Company**_

_You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company, you and me, yes together we two. Together, that's you; forever with me. We'll always be good company, you and me. Yes, together we'll be._

"Italia," Hungary called out to the young nation, who was currently doing his allotted chores. He was currently sweeping the floor, and didn't look up when the older nation called out to him. "Italia. Italia!"

"Hmm?" Italy hummed, raising his head. "What is it Miss Hungary?" Hungary beckoned for Italy to follow her.

"Mister Austria wants to see you- no, put the broom away first," Hungary told him, waiting patiently for Italy to put the broom away. It was a normal broom, not the bulky push broom that Italy used to use. That had gone when… Hungary stole a glance down at Italy as they started off down the halls towards Austria's study.

He was still so young… Granted, not quite as young as he had been before, as Hungary could tell he was nearing puberty, what with his voice cracking the majority of the time, but he was still young. It made Hungary wonder if Austria was doing the right thing.

"~Vee, Why does Mister Austria want to see me, Miss Hungary?" Italy asked her, and the way he asked it was so carefree and light, it made Hungary stop in her tracks. She could already feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Are you alright Miss Hungary?" Italy asked, looking up at her, tugging at her dress. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Italia," Hungary waved the boy off gently. "You don't need to worry about it." At least, not yet, a part of her mind tacked on silently.

The walk to Austria's study had never seemed so long to Hungary before. Thankfully, Italy never asked for a response to his question, and the rest of the trip was spent in a slightly bearable silence, broken only by Italy's cheerful humming.

At long last, they make it to the study. Hungary knocked twice on the door to let Austria know they were there before opening the door, letting Italy and herself inside. Austria was sitting at his desk, looking at a letter, a frown creasing over his face and eyebrows.

"I've brought Italia, like you asked," Hungary said, her voice echoing through the silent room, causing Austria to look up from the paper. It was no matter, because Hungary knew without a doubt Austria had read that at least a hundred times if not more.

"Ah, Italia," Austria said, "You're here."

"Y-Yes, Mister Austria." Italy answered back to the older nation- the one who was currently charged with taking care of him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Austria stated calmly. "Would you like to take a seat Italia, please?" Italy looked up at Hungary, as if asking further permission, before she gave a slight inclination of her head, and Italy took a seat on the nearby chair that was placed in front of Austria's desk. Hungary stood behind Italy's chair, a little to his left. As she stood there, waiting for Austria to break the news, she mused to herself that with her standing there, she probably made Italy look almost like royalty. Like the king of an empire he should be, instead of working in Austria's house with her- not that she was complaining, though, for she loved the little nation.

"I received a letter yesterday," Austria began carefully, looking at Italy. "Now, do you remember how Holy Roma left to go participate in the war?" Italy nodded, and a smile crossed over his face.

"Yes," Italy nodded, bouncing a little in his seat. Holy Rome would always send letters to Italy, Austria and Hungary when he had the time. "Was it from Holy Roma? He hasn't written in a long time… I miss him…" The last part was an afterthought, a quiet sigh that both Hungary and Austria nearly missed.

"Italia," Austria started hesitantly, "The letter wasn't from Holy Roma, but it was about him."

"You see," Austria took another look at Italy, and Hungary could tell he was trying to figure the best way to break the news to Italy. Finally, Austria stood up making his way around to the front of the desk, kneeling in front of Italy.

He clasped his hands within one of Italy's, and tried his best to be nice, swallowing before he attempted starting once more.

"You see Italia," Austria looked directly at Italy, and Italy looked back. Hungary could see the tears forming in Austria's eyes, and she looked away from the two, feeling tears of her own start. "Holy Roma…"

"Holy Roma is dead."

There was silence, before the tears started.

_**You and me together, we'll be. **__**Forever, you'll see.**_

"Holy Roma is… dead?" Italy's voice was small, filled with disbelief. "But, he, he, he can't be! He promised me! He promised me he'd come back!" Italy ripped his hands away from Austria, going straight for eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears that had started. "He promised me we'd be together forever!"

"Italia," Austria started to reach out a hand towards the young nation, to try and comfort him, but it was too late. Italy as off the chair and down the hall before Austria could even stand up.

_**We two can be good company, **__**you and me.**_

"_Ta da~!" Italy proclaimed, deftly switching Holy Rome's normal black hat that he wore with a dandelion-violet flower crown._

"_I-Italia!" Holy Rome's face was burned with a crimson stain, blushing, as his hands went first to where his hat had just rested moments prior. One hand lingered one the flower crown while the other reached out towards Italy, towards the hat in his hands._

"_Give that back, please," Holy Rome asked, reaching out towards Italy, but he just laughed, scooting away from Holy Rome, keeping a tighter grip on the hat._

"_No!" Italy laughed childishly, running off, keeping hold of Holy Rome's hat as he ran._

_Holy Rome followed, laughing as he chased down Italy._

_**Yes, together we two.**_

"_Italia, Holy Roma!" Hungary's voice called out through the forest that surrounded Austria's home. Italy and Holy Rome had been missing for a while now; ever since lunch had ended, when they had disappeared outside to play. "Where are you?"_

_She hoped that they hadn't gone too far into the forest. Not all the territory was Austria's, and there were a few nations out there who would deem themselves bold enough to pluck not only Italy, but Holy Rome as well right out of Austria's own territory._

_Thankfully though, Hungary didn't have to worry long. She was hardly a few trees into the forest, and a black hat had fluttered to the ground in front of her. Looking up, she saw Italy and Holy Rome on some of the higher branches, fast asleep. Italy's head was resting on Holy Rome's chest, and Holy Rome's head was resting on Italy's head._

_Both boys were decorated in dandelions, violets, and other wild flowers that grew around Austria's home and in the forest._

_Smiling, Hungary grabbed a branch and swung herself up into the tree to retrieve the boys. It was fine that they were sleeping, but she knew that it would put Austria's mind (and hers as well, though she wouldn't admit) at ease knowing that they were at least asleep in the house, where it was warm and safe, and not outside where it was chilly._

_**Together, that's you; forever, with me.**_

"_Austria, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on them?" Hungary demanded, more so than asked, the nation. It was late into the middle of the night- well beyond the time that Italy and Holy Rome were supposed to be asleep, but because of their impromptu nap earlier in the day, they were both wide awake. And, hearing the arguing from one of the side-rooms, it was only natural for both young nations to find their way to the source of the arguing._

_Earlier that evening, during dinner (where the two nations had still been sleepy from their nap and nearly fell asleep again in their food), Austria had told them that they were in a lot of trouble, and they were going to be punished for skipping a whole afternoon's worth of chores (Italy) and of lessons (Holy Rome). He hadn't said what it was going to be though, for at that moment Holy Rome's face decided it wanted a closer introduction to that night's supper, and Hungary had taken it upon herself to declare an end to dinner, and dismissed Italy and Holy Rome to bed._

"_It doesn't matter, they both have duties they need to attend to, and they won't get them done if-"_

"_They're just kids, Austria!" Hungary interrupted. "How do you think they're going to act?"_

"_Responsibly!" Austria snapped back. "They aren't just kids, Hungary, and you've got to remember that! They are nations! And if you coddle them like you insist on doing, you won't be helping them! You're just prepping them like a cow would be prepped for…" Austria died off and Hungary was still as well._

_Out in the hall, Italy had backed up, hearing Austria's harsh words, and had accidentally knocked over one of the larger [metal thankfully, and unfortunately] vases in the hall. Italy and Holy Rome had shared a frightened look, and it was actually Holy Rome who moved first, grabbing Italy's hand, and leading the retreat down the hall at full tilt, away from the side room. Coincidentally, it was also in the opposite direction of their rooms._

_They never made it back to their rooms- they wound up getting lost (and found themselves outside at some point, as well), and Austria and Hungary found them the next morning, curled up in a similar fashion to when Hungary had found them up in the tree._

_Austria had let out an aggravated sigh and Hungary had given a giggle, and after seeing the joined hands in sleep, declared at breakfast that their punishments were extra chores for a week (for Italy) and extra lessons for a week (for Holy Rome)._

_And Austria watched as the two young nations grew ever closer, wondering if what he was doing- what he was allowing -was right, and wouldn't come back to haunt him._

_**We'll always be good company, **__**you and me.**_

_It was a rare day for Italy and Holy Rome. Austria was off at a meeting all day and Hungary had given them both the whole day off. They had nothing set for them- no chores, no lessons, not anything. They were free to do what they wanted, when they wanted- at least, as long as they stayed within sight of the house, were on time for meals, and went to bed __on time__. But other than that, they were free!_

_So, what did they wind up doing during their free time? Well normally, Austria's piano was off limits whenever he wasn't around- actually, even when he was around it was off limits… So, yeah, they found themselves sneaking into the piano room._

_At first, they didn't do anything. They just stood to the side, staring at it as if doing anything else would make the piano (or themselves, for that matter) spontaneously combust. When it didn't, they edged closer. Closer, closer, closer, and closer still, until they found themselves sitting on the piano bench, lid of the piano up._

_But that was as far as they had gone. Neither of them had pressed one of the ivory keys, worried that if they did Austria would be able to tell, and come running home in a flash, to give them a punishment of sorts. Finally, and hesitantly, Italy reached out pressed a key down on the piano, the noise echoing throughout the silent room. A pause followed, both boys worrying that Austria or Hungary would come running to scold them._

_But they didn't. _

_Before long, the silent room was filled with sound. At first it was just a jumble of notes here and there, some clashing, some meshing, and, before long, a song was filling the air. Every now and then a sour chord or a wrong not would break through the serenity of the song, but, when that happened, the song would be stopped- restarted -and it would sound even sweeter than the last time it was played._

_It wasn't until later in the day, when Hungary had gotten closer to the piano room (she had been purposely avoiding it, because she knew that Italy and Holy Rome were in there) she heard that not only were they playing, but someone was singing as well along with the piano music. She smiled as she heard it, and stayed a while longer, waiting in the hall, listening as the boys restarted the song three or four more times listening to the song._

_When she finally left, to finish the chores that needed to be done, she found herself constantly humming the song under her breath._

_**Yes, together we'll be.**_

The years went on, flowing by unnoticed- after all, what was a matter of years when the nations lived for so long? Sometimes, to Hungary, it felt as if the years just blurred together, and sometimes she found herself forgetting what century she was in. She would call out for little Italy, just to remember that he wasn't with Austria and Hungary anymore. He had grown into a fine nation, and was facing the rest of the world on his own, without any protection from Austria or herself.

It still brought a tear to her eyes whenever she thought about it, especially thinking back to the dark days, after Italy had been told of Holy Rome's death. He had been inconsolable for weeks after Austria had broken the news, and nothing they could think of could cheer the little nation up. It seemed as if there was nothing that they were able to do. Then, when it seemed as if all hope was lost, his depression stopped.

To this day, Hungary still didn't know what had caused little Italy to snap out of his sadness. But, she does know that after that day, Holy Rome, as well as anything that had to do with the Holy Roman Empire, was never spoken of again, especially around Italy. It became as if Holy Rome never existed.

And for awhile, everything seemed alright. Life went on, history continued. Italy finally hit puberty (which was funny, in Hungary's opinion. Who knew Austria was so dense to actually think that Italy was actually a girl… (Then again, for a time she had been convinced she was a guy…)) Anyways, they were moving on with their lives.

Then, years after the dissolution of Holy Rome, came the time when Italy started to break away from Hungary and Austria. Break away from the ones who raised him and were _like_ family, to try and reunite with the _one_ who _was_ family.

Italy officially unified with Romano, his older brother who represented the southern half of the country, in 1871 after years of fighting to break free so they could be part of their own country and prove that they could take care of themselves.

The World Wars came and went, and it was peace time again. Life went on, and history continued making itself, repeating itself, doing whatever it was that history did.

But for today, she didn't have to worry about the past. All she had to worry about was helping Austria get the house clean- Italy had called and announced that he was coming for a visit the next day, and he was bringing a friend. Hungary knew that Italy normally didn't give warnings before he came by for a visit, but she figured that seeing as he was bringing a guest along with him, that they would appreciate the extra warning.

_**You and me together, we'll be.**_

"Germany, Germany!" Hungary laughed silently to herself, watching through the kitchen window while she washed dishes, as Italy dragged Germany around the back yard, fully intent on showing the bigger nation everywhere he explored out back of Austria's yard as he was a child.

Germany had already been taken on a tour by an overly-excited Italy, which had lasted a total of twenty minutes (which was a feat, considering how big the house was) before he had been hauled off outside by Italy.

Finishing with the dishes, Hungary lingered by the window, watching as Italy plucked wildflowers from Austria's yard, lacing them together, reminiscing. If she let herself, she could almost let herself believe that Italy was their _little Italia again, and that Germany was…_

But no, she shook her head, a mournful smile gracing her face. She wasn't able to. Holy Roma was gone, and Germany wasn't he.

Yet, Hungary though, watching as Italy finished the wildflower crown, dumping it on Germany's head, just like he had done many years ago with Holy Roma, maybe, _just maybe_, this once, she would just let her imagination go. Because the only other time she had seen Italy so happy, besides when he had finally been reunited with Romano, was _all that time ago when he had been with Holy Roma._

He looked so similar to Holy Rome, that it made Hungary wonder. Could it be? Was he? Was it possible that…?

But she wouldn't let herself say anything. She was just digging up old wounds just thinking about it. She would do no good for herself or for Italy if she tried asking about it. Italy was so happy that she didn't want to ruin it. His arm laced through his, both of them decked out with wildflowers in the form of a crown, bracelets, and rings, smiles on both their faces. Hungary had taken a picture when she thought the two of them weren't looking.

Yet, she had to think to herself, what 'two of them' was she referring to? From before, or now? She wasn't able to tell.

_**Forever, you'll see.**_

Before dinner that evening, piano had started drifting down through the halls. Hungary knew almost instantly that it wasn't Austria, despite the fact that Austria was home and never let anybody play the piano. But the song, she remembered it from all those years ago. A song she never thought she'd hear again.

But she was hearing it. And as she made her way down the hall towards the music, she could hear bits and pieces of the singing that went along with it. A song with a promise of forever in it.

"Ve~! Germany, you try! Try it!"

Mismatched chords, sour pitches, and off-key singing replaced the song, and Hungary could feel the tears filling in her eyes. The memories, they were starting to overpower her, and she never thought that Italy would be able to move on like this, always clinging to the hope that Holy Rome would come back, because she knew, that even though Italy had been told of Holy Rome's death, that he didn't truly believe it.

She slid down the wall, burying her face in her hands, trying not to make her tears that obvious.

"'Sup? It's the awesome me… Hungary why're you cry- ow!"

Well, it was a good thing she kept her frying pan with her just in case, as she watched from the corner of her eye as Prussia slid down the wall next to her, tears in his eyes, hands over his vital region.

_**We'll always be good company, you and me.**_

"Hey hiding in this bush is totally un-awesome-"

"If you're going to insist on tagging along, I'm going to have to insist that _you shut the hell up, Prussia._" Hungary growled back at the nation next to her from their 'un-awesome', as Prussia quoted, hiding place in the bushes.

A ways in front of them were Germany and Italy, their objects of stalking, were sitting on the grass, Italy's arm looped through Germany's. Germany was wearing a second crown of wildflowers, and Italy was leaning against Germany in a way that both Hungary and Prussia knew if Romano was here, he'd be tearing his hair out, if not already ripping the two apart.

"Ve, ve~! Look, Germany, a shooting star!"

"Hey, why are we doing this anyways?" Prussia hissed. "I mean as awesome as it is to be spying on West like this, isn't the over-protectiveness for Italy supposed to be saved for his brother?"

"Make a wish, Germany!" Italy laughed, pointing up at the sky, drawing attention away from anything in the immediate surroundings long enough for the rustling of the bushes to be missed as Hungary's frying pan was introduced to Prussia's face.

"Oww, you hit me in the face! Geez, I wish you would be nicer towards me. Or at least stopping hitting me with that un-awesome frying pan of yours!"

"Quiet!" Hungary hissed in response, jabbing him in the side with the handle of the frying pan.

"Did you make a wish Germany?"

"Ja, I did."

The picture of the two of them together made Hungary really wish she had brought the camera. To capture it forever, because it wasn't certain whether forever would happen again or not. But, looking at the scene now…

It made her happy to know that her little Italia was happy, and that was good enough for her.

_**Just wait and see…**_

They had fallen asleep. Hungary was torn between waking them up to go inside to sleep, fawn over them sleeping, or run in and get the camera and take pictures.

She sent Prussia in for the camera, seeing as he wasn't being useful.

Pictures were snapped, and then Hungary was leaning over them, shaking their shoulders, telling them that Austria had guest bedrooms for _a reason_, and that they weren't for show. Hungary laughed as she pushed them both off towards the house, both nations stumbling as they walked. Italy's arm was still looped through Germany's, and it reminded her again of a long time ago…

_She had never been faced with this dilemma before, as she didn't want to wake either of the boys, but they were insistent, even in sleep, not to let the other's hand go…_

Hungary had to keep reminding herself that they weren't the same person. Holy Rome was Holy Rome, and Germany was Germany. Two separate nations, completely unrelated to one another, despite how similar they looked. He couldn't be both, no matter how hard she or Austria or Prussia or little Italia wished.

A part of her, though, wanted to say that it was both, that it was the same person. That they were all wrong, that he wasn't gone, that he was actually right in front of them, alive.

That he had actually kept his promise of forever to Italy after all, after all these long years.

_**~~End~~**_

Prussia actually was never intended to make it in this, but he weaseled his way in... Anyways...

How did you like it? I'd very much appreciate hearing some feedback on how I did! ^_^ I hope I kept everyone in character, and nobody was horribly out of character...

Read and Review and tell me what you think~! ^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
